Sacrament
by Razer Athane
Summary: Four words remain in her head as the eyes of all people widen, and the spirits of all crumble under the sheer fear. -Oneshot-


Author's Note: Thanks, Thunderxtw. -_-; I told you you'd regret this! XDDDDDDD Damn you for inspiring me! YOU MADE ME BREAK MY "I'm not gonna post anything for a week" VOW!! –smites you with Eskimo coats- XD –coughs repeatedly and scratches back of head- To others: Uh... Ignore that. Yeah. Another Tekken 6 fic. Drabble this time! Because I like apparently like the teeny, tiny, very brief scenes as of late o.o

* * *

**SACRAMENT**

* * *

_We are all punished._

Her head hung low, her fists tightly clenched. Her nails dug into her soft palms, ripping at the flesh from the sheer pressure, and she bit her lip until it bled steadily. Although her body was wounded and weeping, it was nothing compared to the burden that once delicately balanced on her shoulders. No, no longer delicate. Now, it was just heavy. Nothing but weight, nothing but guilt. She breathed in and out erratically, though she desperately tried to control it, only to fail, just like she failed in her destined task.

Her ebony-rimmed eyes shimmered, observing the scene before her. She muttered thousands upon thousands of apologies under her breath, because of her failure. She failed the village, she failed the children, she failed _the world; _and worst of all, she failed _herself_. She broke a promise to herself that she would succeed in her task as a guardian, let alone preventing the Earth-shaking clash of the stars. She wanted to control it so, so badly, that it backfired entirely. And now, it hurt her, as much as it was going to hurt the world. Self-punishment.

Zafina barely heard her opponent mutter 'fool' under his breath, the heavy Japanese accent withering away. The sound of a pumping heart had overtaken it entirely, as well as her apologies and her mental anguish. She shook her head repeatedly, trying to stop it from spinning continuously, and unbeknownst to her, she even asked her opponent not to attend the next match. How pathetic and derisory.

He said nothing, sparing a dark chuckle, and turned away, the end of his coat sweeping over the marble floors. She coughed, blood dripping down her chin, like faded ink on white paper, and remained sprawled on the ground, unmoving. Her eyes, though open, were unfocused, not interested in the breathtaking detail of this place. No, she wanted to be blind, especially from the horrors that were due to come because of her inadequateness. Because of her failure, she'll be shunned by the world. She'll be the hero that never was, the saviour that didn't deliver.

She can still remember opening the doors of the tomb, and seeing the monster there, almost free from his chains. She knew, then and there, that she didn't have much time. So she rushed forward, locating the two stars at an event that tested one's strength, skill and superiority amongst the flood of other wannabes. And like a spider, she snuck her way as far as she could with her slithering moves and her poisonous strikes; only to be squashed below the feet of a demon. Only to be outshone by a brighter star.

She began to weep, hearing the final match begin. Another woman, who had the same cause as her, stood far on the other side, behind the area where the fierce fists flew. She too wore a sad visage, and her hands were clasped together tightly. She knew of the coming doom as well, and like her, failed to stop the collision. And with every punch and kick that were being exchanged before their very eyes, the stars clashed, illuminating the already dark world with an eerie light.

A giant chill ruptured throughout her lithe form, striking her in her very core. Zafina stood hurriedly, eyes wide open, black hair billowing in the wind, like curtains. She turned her head, seeing other spectators simply watching, yet behind them all, dark clouds rapidly formed and clawed their way closer and closer to the scene of the impeding Armageddon. With every rumbling step, every rumbling roar and hiss, doom came forever closer, looming over the world, with her at the start of the line.

Chains dragged along the ground. She shuddered uncomfortably and closed her eyes, her hands outstretched in silent prayer. But for what? No word, would save them. Hope had been entirely smothered, and hope would continue to be smothered. Her apologies would do nothing. She, and she alone, had forfeited the life of Earth and everything within. Four words remain in her head as the eyes of all people widen, and the spirits of all crumble under the sheer fear.

_We are _all_ punished._


End file.
